


Undertale: Nothings over - "Since when where you the one in control?"

by Kain Highwind (lilnerdjo)



Series: Getting him out [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is back, F/M, Female Frisk, Male Chara, Mind Control, mind games - implied, possible ooc
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnerdjo/pseuds/Kain%20Highwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel zu “A little bit love”<br/>Nach einem seltsamen Albtraum weiß Frisk, dass sie und Asriel und alles was sie bisher gekannt hat, in Gefahr ist. Chara ist zurück, doch er hat sein Ziel überdacht. Nicht die komplette Zerstörung der Menschheit, sondern die Unterwerfung der Menschen und Monster ist sein Ziel. Frisk weiß, dass sie sich beeilen muss, damit Chara nicht für immer die Kontrolle behält, doch zuerst muss sie Asriel befreien. Aber wen hat Chara schon unter seiner Kontrolle und wer ist nun Freund und wer Feind, das vermag niemand mehr zu verraten…<br/>Ich übernehme keine Haftung für Rechtschreib-und Grammatikfehler</p><p>Don’t shy away from it, because it’s not in English, I beg you all. There are so many good translation sites out there (and if you don’t want to search I think Google translate does the job, too…even if it makes the texts somewhat strange I would probably recommend a mix from google and bing translator ) So please give it a try…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Him

**Author's Note:**

> Ok also ich lass euch das hier und gucke wie es ankommt. Würde mich wirklich über Review freuen, ob in Englisch oder Deutsch ist mir egal.  
> Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und viel spaß ^^

_“Du kannst ihn nicht retten!!!“_

 

Ich war in einen dunklen Raum und hörte immer wieder diese Stimme, sobald ich versuchte irgendwie zu entkommen. Wen konnte ich nicht retten? Wem gehörte diese Stimme. Seufzten hockte ich mich hin und sah nach unten. Wo war ich hier überhaupt. Das letzte an das ich mich erinnern konnte, war dass ich schlafen gegangen bin, auch wenn ich erst nach einer etwas längeren Weil eingeschlafen bin.

Träumte ich dies hier nur? Aber ich war mir doch meiner völlig bewusst, was man ja angeblich im Traum nicht ist. Oder zumindest ist das angeblich nicht so leicht, doch ich glaube absolut gar nicht daran, dass man sich seiner Träume bewusst sein kann. Und warum sollte es mir dann gerade jetzt passieren, wenn ich meinen Schlaf am meisten brauchte.

 

Seufzend stand ich wieder auf und begann einfach nach vorn zu gehen. Als ich den ersten Schritt setzte hörte ich diese Stimme wieder.

 

_“Du kannst ihn nicht retten!!!“_

Schnell sah ich mich um, doch konnte immer noch nicht die Quelle dieser Stimme nicht erkennen. Es war eindeutig die Stimme von einem Jungen, soviel konnte ich sagen, doch ich kannte diese Stimme nicht. Vor mir erschien ein Licht, und ich begann schneller zu gehen, da diese Dunkelheit mir langsam Angst machte. Zwar hatte ich keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit, doch irgendwas war hier nicht in Ordnung.

 

Als ich jedoch durch das Licht trat sah ich nur rot. Blut…Blut überall…

Feuer…Zerstörung…Blut…oder was auch immer für eine magische Substanz dieses rote Zeug war…

Alle die ich kannte, liebte, die mir wichtig waren, waren hier…tot…

Und in ihrer Mitte…lag eine kleine…gelbe…Blume…überströmt mit diesem roten Zeug…

 

Tränen begannen meine Wangen runter zu fließen und ich kniff meine Augen zusammen. Um mich herum begann die Stimme nun zu lachen. Es war ein verrücktes, lautes Lachen, welches alle meine Haare an meinem Körper aufrecht stehen ließ.

 _“Du kannst niemanden retten!!! dU GeHörSt mIr!!!“_ , schrie die Stimme.

Ich begann nun auch meine Ohren zu zuhalten, damit ich diese Stimme nicht mehr hören musste. Doch egal was ich tat, das Lachen, diese Stimme verschwand erst nach was mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam und dann auch noch ganz plötzlich.

 

Als ich meine Hände runter nahm und meine Augen wieder einen Spalt weit öffnete, so wie es für mich normal war, sah ich, dass ich wieder in dieser Dunkelheit gefangen war.

“Wo bin ich…“, flüsterte ich leise.

Da bemerkte ich eine Präsenz hinter mir, jemand der sehr nahe stand. Sofort drehte ich mich um und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Vor mir stand ein Junge mit mittelbraunen Haaren, welche ungefähr bis zur Mitte von seinem Hals reichten. Er war etwas größer als ich und hatte eine lange, braune Jeans an, dazu ein grünes Shirt mit einem sehr hellen gelben Streifen auf der Mitte.

 

Seine Augen waren so rot wie das Blut, was ich gesehen hatte, jedoch trug er ein unschuldiges Lächeln, während auf seinen Wangen eine leichte Rötung zu erkennen war, welche natürlich zu sein schien.

“W-wer bist du?“, fragte ich leise.

 _“Du weißt wer ich bin. Du weißt, dass du machtlos gegen mich bist und dass du niemanden retten kannst, besonders nicht diese kleine, ängstliche Heulsuse.“_ , sagte er ruhig.

Er war die Stimme die zu mir gesprochen hatte, die mir Angst einjagt. Ich kenne ihn? Aber ich habe diesen Jungen noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen.

Er kam näher an mich heran und zog ein Messer hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem verrückten Grinsen und seine Augen waren nun komplett Blutunterlaufen, bis zu dem Punkt, dass es sogar seine Wangen runterfloss. Sie schienen nur noch wie leere Hüllen.

 _“aLSo üBerLaSsE mIr dEiNE SeELe FrEiWIllig, OdEr icH hOLe sIE mIr…“_ , flüsterte er, als er wieder so nahe, wie am Anfang war.

Ich wollte mich wegbewegen, doch es war, als sei ich an der Stelle festgeklebt gewesen, als er das Messer hob. Mit einem sadistisch, verrückten Grinsen ließ er es auf mich niederfahren…

 

Erschrocken öffnete ich meine Augen und starrte an meine Zimmerdecke. Es musste noch tiefste Nacht sein, denn alles war noch in Dunkelheit gehüllt, welche mich nun jedoch mich einer leisten Angst erfüllte. Schnell machte ich mein Nachtlicht an und wollte mich wieder hinlegen, als ich etwas auf meinem Schreibtisch bemerkte. Dort lag eine einzelne Blüte von einer gelben Blume…übersäht mit einer roten Substanz, welche für mich wie Blut aussah.

In derselben Substanz war eine Nachricht daneben geschmiert worden.

 

_dU GeHörSt mIr!!!_


	2. Save 1: Scared

Mein Name ist Frisk. Ich bin 15 Jahre alt und lebe in einer kleinen Stadt nahe des Mt. Ebott. Hier wo vor 7 Jahren die Monster aus dem Untergrund befreit wurden, und ich habe dabei geholfen. Nun bin ich Botschafterin für die Monster und versuche nebenbei in der Schule nicht komplett zu versagen. Nachdem alles gut war, bin ich bei meiner neuen Mom Toriel geblieben, da ich vorher hier sowieso keine richtige Mutter hatte.

Sie war die erste, wirklich freundlich Person die ich damals dort unten getroffen hatte und sie gab mir wirklich das Gefühl, als sei ich ihr eigenes Kind. Ich liebte sie über alles und könnte mir mittlerweile kein Leben ohne sie mehr vorstellen. Außerdem war die eine unglaublich tolle Mom, die mit allen meinen Problemen klar am und mich immer unterstützte.

 

Überall in der Welt lebten jetzt die verschiedensten Monster, zwar gab es immer noch Menschen die damit nicht so gut klar kamen, doch das ist ja irgendwie mit jeder Rasse so. Ob nun Mensch oder Monster, Mann oder Frau, Religiös oder nicht, Schwarz oder Weiß, etc. immer gibt es Menschen die mit irgendwas nicht zufrieden sind und deswegen daran rumkritisierten.

Doch Mom und ich hatten uns, wie manch andere auch, entschieden hier zu bleiben. Hier war es ruhig und ich hatte darauf bestanden, da es nahe des Mt. Ebott war und ich so schnell dort hinkonnte. Das hatte einen wichtigen Grund, da dort unten immer noch ein Monster saß, jenes welches mir am wichtigsten von allen war. Das eine Monster, dass ich noch nicht retten konnte, und so oft wie ich mir auch den Kopf zerbrach, so viele Resets wie ich damals gestartet hatte, um zu gucken, ob ich etwas übersehen haben konnte, ich konnte keinen Weg finden, ihn zu retten.

 

Ihn, den lang tot geglaubten Prinz der Monster, den Sohn von Mom und dem Monster, dass ich als meinen Dad ansah, König Asgore… Asriel Dreemurr. Auch wenn wir uns nie wirklich kennen lernen konnten, so spürte ich doch eine tiefe Verbundenheit zu ihm. Es war als würden wir uns schon ein ganzes Leben lang kennen und immer wenn ich an ihn dachte, dann wurde mir so unglaublich warm ums Herz, außer jetzt.

Jetzt saß ich vor meinem Schreibtisch und starrte auf die rote Substanz, die weder Blut, noch Farbe sein konnte, denn sonst würde sie weggehen! Um das zu erklären. Nachdem ich diese Blumenblüte, die mit dieser roten Substanz übersäht gewesen war, und die Schrift daneben gefunden hatte, hatte ich die Blüte saubergemacht, was ja noch ging und zwar einwandfrei und sie zwischen zwei Buchseiten gepresst, um sie mir später noch einmal genau an zu sehen.

 

An Schlaf war sowieso nicht mehr zu denken gewesen, obwohl das jetzt schon vier Stunden her ist und ich mir wünschte, ich hätte mich noch einmal hingelegt, da ich mittlerweile wieder extrem müde war. Danach hatte ich dann versucht diese Schrift wegzubekommen und den roten Fleck, der sich durch die Blüte auf meinem Tisch verteilt hatte. Doch dadurch habe ich es nur noch schlimmer gemacht, indem ich alles verwischt habe und nichts wollte weggehen.

Außerdem war es dieser Traum der mich beunruhigte. Wer war dieser Junge? War das Chara gewesen? Doch warum sah ich ihn und warum in einem Traum. Nein, das war definitiv kein Traum, dafür war es zu real. War das mein Unterbewusstsein? Also war diese Stimme in meinem Kopf, die ich damals immer gehört habe, als ich das erste Mal im Untergrund war, wenn ich in Panik geraten war. Die Stimme die mir immer gesagt hatte, ich solle sie einfach alle auslöschen.

 

Natürlich hatte ich, nachdem ich diese Videotapes gesehen hatte, schon irgendwie diese Vorahnung, dass wir eine Verbindung hatten und da es eine Jungenstimme war, die mit mir sprach war ich mir schon ziemlich sicher, aber ihn jetzt bewusst in meinem Unterbewusstsein zu sehen, war wirklich krank. Besonders da ich aufpassen musste, dass er nicht wirklich noch die Kontrolle übernahm.

Seufzend fuhr ich mir durch die Haare. Ich muss mich beruhigen, ich darf nicht in Panik geraten. Tief atmete ich durch und schloss meine Augen komplett wieder, da ich in meinem Zimmer ein leichtes Dämmerlicht hatte konnte ich es mir erlauben meine Augen ein wenig weiter auf zu machen, als sonst, aber auch nicht viel, ansonsten würden sie wieder anfangen zu schmerzen und ich würde zusätzlich auch noch Kopfschmerzen bekommen, da meine Augen sehr Licht empfindlich sind.

 

“Frisk, kommst du bitte? Du musst zur Schule.“

Als ich Moms Stimme hörte schreckte ich aus meinen Gedanken und drehte mich auf meinem Stuhl um. Sie stand in der Tür und sah mich besorgt an. Schnell kam sie auf mich zu und legte mir eine Hand auf die Stirn.

“Mein Kind, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie besorgt.

Lächelnd nickte ich und stand auf. Ich musste wirklich komisch aussehen, noch komplett im Schlafzeug mit verstrubbelten Haaren und blass wie ein Blatt Papier. Die rote Substanz, die auf meinem Schreibtisch verteilt war, half wahrscheinlich auch nicht dabei die Situation besser zu machen.

 

“Alles in Ordnung Mom, hab nur ein bisschen schlecht geschlafen.“, antwortete ich ruhig.

Ihr Blick war auf den roten Fleck auf meinem Schreibtisch gerichtet.

“Mit ist Farbe ausgekippt.“, versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

Doch an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck merkte man eindeutig, dass sie mir nicht glaubte. Schon fast in Blitzeseile drückte sie mir meine Schuluniform und Unterwäsche in die Hand und schob mich aus dem Zimmer. Verdutzt stand ich nun vor der Tür und seufzte. War ja klar, dass sie mir die Sache mit der Farbe nicht abkaufte. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal selbst was das da auf meinem Tisch war.

 

Schnell ging ich ins Bad und wusch mich. Wenn Mom schon in mein Zimmer kam, musste ich mich jetzt wirklich beeilen, immerhin wollte ich nicht zu spät kommen. Es reichte schon, wenn ich in der Schule nicht immer ganz anwesend bin mit meinen Gedanken, da muss ich jetzt nicht auch noch zu spät kommen. Ich hörte Regentropfen gegen die Scheibe prasseln und sah aus dem Fenster. Es schien zu stürmen. Das kam mir gerade noch recht.

Nach dem Zähneputzen zog ich schnell die Uniform an, welche aus einem beigefarbenen Rock und Oberteil bestand, wobei der Kragen dunkelblau war, sodass es schon fast schwarz wirkte. Ich mochte die Uniform nicht, da der Rock, welcher nur bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel reichte, für meinen Geschmack zu kurz war, aber ändern konnte ich daran leider auch nichts.

 

Da manche der Schrammen von damals an meinem Körper nie wirklich weggegangen waren und Narben hinterlassen hatte, mochte ich zu kurze Röcke nicht. Natürlich gab es immer noch die Möglichkeit einer Strumpfhose, jedoch hatte ich davon nicht wirklich viele, da ich ein Talent dafür hatte sie kaputt zu machen. Also blieben mir für die Schuluniform nur noch Kniestrümpfe übrig, welche dann manche von den Narben zeigten. Zuerst wurde ich deswegen immer geärgert, doch da stand ich mittlerweile drüber, obwohl es schon noch irgendwie wehtat, wenn ich die anderen Schüler hinter meinem Rücken über mich lästern hörte.

 

Als ich aus dem Bad kam stand Mom vor meinem Zimmer und sah mich fragend an.

“Was ist das auf deinem Tisch?“, fragte sie mit ernster Stimme.

Verwirrte neigte ich meinen Kopf. So ernst hatte ich sie bisher nur selten erlebt, da sie meistens immer die Ruhe in Person war. Irgendwas an dieser roten Substanz musste sie aufgewühlt habe…oder sie wusste was es war und wollte einfach nur wissen, woher es kam. Seufzend senkte ich den Blick.

 

“Ich weiß es nicht. Heute Nacht hatte ich einen Albtraum und als ich aufgewacht bin da war diese Substanz auf meinem Tisch. Ich habe versucht sie weg zu machen, doch dabei hab ich das nur noch mehr verschmiert.“, erklärte ich ihr wahrheitsgemäß.

Nun legte sie ihre Arme sanft um mich und drückte mich an sich. Ruhig erwiderte ich ihre Umarmung und vergrub mein Gesicht und ihrer Halsbeuge. Ich verstand das einfach nicht. So viele Jahre hatte ich ruhe gehabt, war regelmäßig zu Flowey gegangen und hatte auch die Stimme in meinem Kopf…Chara nicht gehört und jetzt plötzlich entscheidet er sich wieder auf zu tauchen. Was war hier nur los. Warum musste sich unbedingt jetzt etwas ändern?

 

“Wir müssen uns beeilen, damit du nicht zu spät zur Schule kommst.“, flüsterte sie ruhig und ließ mich los.

Ohne ein Wort nickte ich. Sie ging runter, während ich noch einmal in mein Zimmer ging, um mir meine Tasche zu schnappen, dann folgte ich ihr nach unten. Dort zog ich meine Schuhe an und meine Jacke an. Auf dem ganzen Weg zur Schule war ich still, war in Gedanken.

 

Es war alles wie immer gewesen…bis auf…

Als ich vor einen Monat am Valentinstag unten war…da hat nicht Flowey auf mich gewartet, sondern Asriel. Hatte es etwas damit zu tun? Würden Dinge sich ändern? Vielleicht war Chara nur schwach gewesen und jetzt wo er sich gestärkt hatte, wollte er hinauskommen…wollte seinen Krieg haben. Aber das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Irgendetwas war an diesem Tag ins Rollen gebracht worden, etwas von dem die Folgen alles verändern würden. Doch ich würde nicht zulassen, dass Chara seinen Willen bekommt.

 

Ich brauche Asriel. Er kennt Chara, er weiß bestimmt auch wie man ihn aufhält. Auch wenn es schwer für ihn sein würde, da Chara für ihn wie ein Bruder war, er musste mir helfen. Doch dazu musste ich ihm erst helfen. Jedoch würde ich ihn auch nicht zweingen können mir zu helfen, wenn er es nicht will. Verständlich wäre es immerhin, so nahe wie er und Chara sich waren.

Mein Versprechen hatte ich noch nicht einlösen können, da ich nicht wusste wie. Flowey schien nicht zu wissen, was an diesem Tag passiert war, was mir nur einmal mehr bewies, dass er und Asriel zwei Unterschiedliche Wesen sind, welche nur in einem Körper gefangen waren.

Erzählen tat ich ihm nicht davon, da ich seine Reaktion gar nicht wissen wollte. Das Thema war so zu sagen tabu zwischen uns, was auch damit zusammenhing, dass er jedes Mal, wenn ich das Thema Asriel anreiße, in Flüche ausbricht und mich beschimpft.

 

Aber um mein Ziel zu erreichen, um noch mal alles ab zu suchen, damit ich vielleicht den Hinweis fand, um Asriel wieder zurück zu bekommen, musste ich wieder nach unten. Und diesmal länger als nur ein paar Stunden. Aber wie könnte ich das Mom mitteilen, sie würde mich doch nie gehen lassen. Schweigend sah ich zu ihr, als sie das Auto anhielt. Lächelnd drückte ich ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und stieg aus. Dann schnappte ich mir meine Tasche und rannte in das Gebäude rein, und zu meinem Raum, um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Dort angekommen setzte ich mich auf meinen Platz, der, nein nicht wie der typische Protagonist am Fenster, in der Nähe der Tür war. Dort setzte ich mich hin und packte meine Sachen aus.

 

Mom war auch irgendwie komisch in letzter Zeit. Sie war viel empfindlicher, wenn etwas mit mir passierte, oder wenn ich etwas falsch machte als vorher. Auch diese Veränderung hatte ich erste nach dem Valentinstag bemerkt, jedoch bisher als nicht wichtig abgeschoben. Wahrscheinlich war es auch nicht wirklich wichtig, immerhin wurde sie auch nicht jünger und sie hatte noch nie ein Kind in meinem Alter, also war ich wahrscheinlich ein wenig schwierig für sie du handhaben, also wurde wie ein wenig empfindlicher was mich anging.

 

Seufzend sah ich auf meinen Tisch und fing an mit meinem Finger Kreise darauf zu malen.

Die Erinnerungen an den Valentinstag liefen vor meinem inneren Auge klar und deutlich ab. Ich spürte wie mein Gesicht heiß wurde und sah nach unten auf meinen Tisch, als der Lehrer mit der Stunde begann. Wir hatten uns geküsst…ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe…er hatte es mir ebenfalls gesagt. Ich hatte ihm versprochen, dass ich ihn dort heraushole, egal was. Und dieses Versprechen werde ich halten, da lass ich mir auch von Mom nicht reinreden.

 

“Hast du schon gehört? In der Nacht wurde ein Monster auf brutalste Weise ermordet. Es soll wohl ein Mensch gewesen sein.“, flüsterten einige hinter mir.

Ich drehte mich ein wenig um, um vielleicht mehr mit zu bekommen. Es waren ein Monster und ein Mensch die mit einander sprachen. Ein weibliches Monster, welches die Gestalt von einem Vogel hatte und ein Junge.

Das Mädchen legte sich nun einen Flügel vor den Mund und nickte, mit Tränen in den Augen, während der Junge versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Ein Monster wurde umgebracht…? Diese rote Substanz…und Moms ernster Blick. War das vielleicht so etwas wie Monster Blut gewesen, was da auf meinem Tisch ist. Immerhin mussten ja auch Monster so etwas wie Blut besitzen. Doch das würde immer noch nicht erklären, warum es so schwer weggegangen ist. Wahr es vielleicht verzaubert worden?

 

Hatte irgendein kranker Mensch ein Monster umgebracht, und dann ein Teil des Blutes auf meinem Schreibtisch verteilt, nur um mir Angst zu machen? Und es hatte geklappt, denn ich bekam Angst. Ich hatte wirklich große Angst, da dieser Mensch wusste wo ich war.

 

Nein…das war nicht irgendwer, das war Chara. Aber Chara war doch tot…nur sein Geist hatte irgendwie überlebt. Oder…er wollte meine Seele, das heißt er musste instabil sein. Was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass er sich nicht für kurze Zeit manifestieren kann, selbst ohne Körper. Jedoch was ist mit einem Körper? Hatte er einen Körper, hat er einen Menschen besetzt. Aber wozu brauchte er dann noch meine Seele?

Was war an meiner Seele so besonders, dass er sie unbedingt haben wollte, ich war nicht wirklich besonders. Ich bin ein geborener Pazifist und kann es nicht sehen, wenn anderen Wesen Schaden zu gefügt wird. Was will Chara also damit erreichen?

 

Auf jeden Fall hat Chara das gemacht, um mir zu zeigen, dass er immer präsent ist, egal wo ich bin. Als ich vor einem Monat unten gewesen war, musste irgendwas passiert sein…dieses weiße Licht. Irgendwas hat das alles mit Chara zu tun, und während ich nur darüber gegrübelt habe, wie ich Asriel zurückholen kann, hat Chara aus dem Hintergrund sein eigenes Schema zusammengestellt.

Vielleicht hatte ich ja irgendwie durch meine Anwesenheit Chara befreit? Oder wegen dieser Sache mit Asriel hatte Chara ein Schlupfloch gefunden, durch das er sich befreien konnte…

 

Als der Lehrer die Beiden, welche geredet hatten, aufforderte still zu sein, schrak ich aus meinen Gedanken hoch. Er warf mir einen merkwürdigen Blick hoch, machte jedoch dann ungestört weiter, als alles wieder ruhig geworden war. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr konzentrieren, nachdem was ich gehört hatte und sah nur noch mit halb leerem, halb müdem Blick an die Tafel.

Chara war wieder da und er wollte diesmal zuerst mich haben. Jedoch durfte ich auf einen Fall zulassen, dass er gewinnt. Ich hatte bestimmt nicht umsonst so hart um mein…unser Happy Ending gekämpft. Dieses war zwar nicht perfekt, doch das konnte ich auch noch schaffen, dazu musste ich nur Asriel retten

 

Jedoch wie könnte ich das schaffen? Ich brauchte einen Plan und zwar einen sehr guten, durch den jedoch niemand in Gefahr geriet. Niemanden dürfte ich etwas davon erzählen und egal wie Mom reagiert, ich musste in die Unterwelt zurück, um einen Weg zu finden, um Asriel zu befreien.

Jedoch wollte mir nicht einmal ansatzweise ein Plan in den Sinn kommen, denn zuerst brauchte ich überhaupt einen Hinweis darauf, wie ich Asriel aus seinem Gefängnis befreien könnte. Wie sollte ich denn das allein schaffen? Ich wusste nicht weiter und sobald ich anfing an Chara zu denken merkte ich wie er meine Gedanken übernahm und sie mit dunklen Szenarien füllte, die mich bis an den Rand der Verzweiflung führten.

  
Allein schaffte ich das nicht…doch ich konnte auch niemanden fragen, ohne ihn in Gefahr zu bringen…

 

Asriel…bitte hilf mir…


	3. Save 2: Determination

Als ich die Schule verließ war ich  voller **Entschlossenheit**. Ich wusste was ich zu tun hatte, auch wenn der Plan noch nicht perfekt war. Als ich damals zum Mt. Ebott gegangen bin hatte ich auch nur ein Ziel, der Plan hat sich währenddessen geformt, oder eher es hat sich alles so ergeben. Aber trotzdem, ich habe ein Ziel und ich bin Entschlossen es zu verwirklichen!

Ich würde Mom sagen, dass ich in den Untergrund zurück gehe und Dad soll auch dabei sein, so dass er mich vielleicht unterstützen kann. Gerade als ich mich auf den Weg zur Botschaft machen wollte, besondere wegen diesem Vorfall von dem ich ja jetzt gehört hatte, signalisierte mein Handy mir, dass ich eine Nachricht bekommen hatte. Mom hatte mir geschrieben…

 

_“Komm sofort nach Hause, Frisk. Wir müssen mit dir reden.“_

 

Das war alles was da stand. Wir? Wer waren wir? Leicht ängstlich ging ich auf direktem Weg nach Hause, immer hin hatte ich nichts angestellt. Doch Mom hatte allen Grund so etwas in der Art zu denken, immer hin war da diese Substanz auf meinem Tisch und irgendwie war das alles sehr verdächtig. Aber ich würde nie einem Menschen oder Monster etwas tun.

Der Weg nach Hause dauerte ein wenig länger, da ich einen Umweg nahm, um nicht durch leere Straßen gehen zu müssen. Chara hatte es wirklich geschafft mir Angst ein zu jagen, aber das durfte ich nicht zulassen! Ich durfte mich nicht unsicher machen lassen.

 

Was rede ich da überhaupt für einen Mist. Als ich damals unten war hatte ich sooft panische Angst, weil alle diese Monster mich töten wollten. Nach einer Weile habe ich dann zwar gelernt ein mutiges Gesicht zu zeigen, doch ich hatte immer noch Angst. Aber ich fragte mich auch wirklich, was Mom von mir wollen würde. Sie könnte mich nicht ernsthaft beschuldigen wollen, dass ich etwas mit dem Mord an diesem Monster zu tun habe, oder?

 

Zu Hause angekommen, machte ich die Tür auf und zog meine Schuhe aus. Aus der Stube hörte ich schon leises Getuschel, welches mich neugierig machte. In der Stube saß Mom auf ihrem Lesesessel und…Dad war bei ihr. Er stand etwas entfernt an der Terrassentür und sah hinaus in den Garten, welchen ich pflegte, nachdem er mir gezeigt hat wie.

“Wir wissen beide, dass Frisk zu so etwas nicht in Lage wäre Toriel. Du musst dich geirrt haben.“, sagte er ruhig, wandte den Blick aber nicht Garten ab.

Ich hörte Mom seuftzen und trat langsam ein.

 

“Ich bin zu Hause.“, verkündete ich kleinlaut.

Zwar freute ich mich Dad zu sehen, doch wenn Mom ihn freiwillig herbestellt hatte, konnte das nur heißen, dass es Ärger gab. Und Mom dachte wirklich, dass ich es war, die dieses Monster umgebracht hat. Schon allein der Gedanke daran, dass sie denkt ich wäre zu so etwas fähig, ließ mir Tränen in die Augen steigen.

Dad drehte sich um und schenkte mir ein sanftes Lächeln, Mom sah jedoch nur über ihre Schulter zu mir und seufzte erneut.

 

“Frisk. Toriel hat mich hergerufen, weil sie eine erschreckende Entdeckung in deinem Zimmer gemacht hat, mein Kind.“, fing Dad an.

Ich spürte die Angst immer weiter meinen Rücken heraufkriechen, doch ich spürte auch etwas anderes. Er war hier. Er hat Mom das eingeredet, obwohl er es war, der dies getan hat. Chara zieht seine Fäden aus den Schatten, um mich bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Was kann ich tun? Ich ließ meinen Kopf hängen damit keiner von ihnen, die Tränen in meinen Augen sieht.

 

“Ich habe nichts getan.“, flüsterte ich leise.

Am liebsten wäre ich hoch gerannt, und hätte mich auf mein Bett geworfen. Warum glaubte Mom das, auch wenn Chara es ihr einredete. Sie weiß ich würde nie jemandem etwas tun. Sie weiß ich könnte das nicht.

Jemand, wahrscheinlich Dad, hatte seine Arme um mich gelegt und strich mir sanft durch meine Haare.  
“Das glauben, wir dir doch auch, mein Kind.“, sagte er sanft.

 

“Asgore, du hast gesehen, was auf ihrem Schreibtisch war. Das war magisches Blut…das Blut von diesem Monster…!“, redete Mom auf ihn ein.

Zitternd klammerte ich mich an ihn und schüttelte den Kopf.

“Ich weiß nicht wo das herkam, es war einfach plötzlich da.“, flüsterte ich.  
“Toriel, das Kind sagt, dass sie es nicht war und nicht weiß wo das herkam und dann ist es auch so.“, wies er sie zurecht.

 

Vorsichtig machte ich mich los und hob meinen Blick. Ich durfte mich noch von meinem Plan abbringen lassen, das wird es doch nun sein, was Chara bezwecken will. Ich muss mit ihnen über meinen Entschluss reden, und wenn sie es nicht akzeptieren, dann muss ich mir eben was anderes ausdenken!

“Mom, Dad, ich muss sowieso mit euch reden.“, fing ich leise an.

Sie sahen mich beide verwirrt an, wobei Dad diesmal nun eher besorgt aussah und Mom es war, die mich ernst ansah.

 

“Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich für eine Weile in den Untergrund zurückkehre.“

Danach war Stille. Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, wer mehr geschockt aussah, doch Mom war es die die Stile brach.

“Nein. In dein Zimmer.“, sagte sie bitter.

 

Ich wusste es hatte keinen Sinn zu diskutieren und diese Reaktion war völlig natürlich, doch ich musste es versuchen.

“Mom ich muss! Dort unten ist noch etwas…etwas was ich vergessen habe zu erledigen.“, fing ich an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, alle Wut auf mich vergessen, nur noch Trauer und Besorgnis lag in ihren Augen. Es musste wie ein déjà vû für sie sein, als ich damals die Ruinen verlassen habe. Aber ich musste zurück.

“Nein, ich lasse dich nicht dorthin zurück gehen, besonders wenn dort unten sogar noch etwas ist! Das ist viel zu gefährlich.“, diskutierte sie.

 

Sie sah mich an, und in ihren Augen glitzerte etwas, was ich nicht deuten konnte. Hinter ihr schien es als sei eine Stelle komplett in Dunkelheit getaucht, was aber auch Dad zu bemerken schien, da er sie skeptisch betrachtete. Zwar könnten diese Argumente direkt aus Moms Mund stammen, aber dieser Gesichtsausdruck nicht.

“Frisk geh in dein Zimmer.“, sagte er und lächelte mich an.

Ich wollte dazu ansetzen etwas zu sagen, doch er schüttelte nur fast unmerklich mit dem Kopf. Irgendwas war hier doch falsch. Zwar lächelte er, doch seine Augen waren ernst. Dachte er ich war in Gefahr? Aber Mom würde mir nichts tun, egal wie ich mich mit ihr stritt, auch nicht wenn Chara seine Hand mit im Spiel hatte. Trotzdem diskutierte ich nicht lang weiter und ging in mein Zimmer.

 

Dort setzte ich mich auf mein Bett und merkte, wie Tränen meine Wangen runterflossen. Warum hatte ich nichts bemerkt? Mom hatte sich in letzter Zeit schon ganz oft so komisch benommen, aber ich hatte es einfach so weggeschoben. Ich hatte mich nur um Asriel beziehungsweise Flowey gekümmert und meine ganzen anderen Freunde einfach außer Acht gelassen. Ich zog meine Knie rauf und gegen meine Brust. In ihnen bettete ich meinen Kopf und weinte leise. Warum kann ich nie etwas richtig machen. Damals konnte ich Asriel nicht retten und jetzt droht meine ganze Welt zu zerbrechen, weil ich irgendwie Chara wieder zurückgeholt hatte. Ich machte alles nur noch schlimmer, indem ich versuchte zu helfen!

 

Als ich etwas krachen hörte zuckte ich zusammen, sah aber nicht auf. Dann hörte ich Schritte und wie meine Tür auf ging.

“Nun weine doch nicht mein Kind. Alles wird wieder gut werden.“, hörte ich Dads beruhigende Stimme.

Er setzte sich neben mich und nahm mich sanft in den Arm. Vorsichtig nahm ich meinen Kopf hoch und sah ihn an. Glaubte er wirklich was er da sagte? Aber konnte ja von nichts wissen. Wie sollte ich ihm das denn alles erklären?

 

“Hat Mom sich wieder beruhigt?“, fragte ich leise.

Ein Schatten legte sich über seine Augen, welcher für andere wahrscheinlich unerkennbar gewesen wäre, doch ich hatte mir schon lange angewöhnt auf so etwas zu achten. Er nickte, dachte ich bekomme den Wandel in seinem Gemütszustand nicht mit, und lächelte einfach. Ebenfalls nickend wischte ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und zwang mir ein Lächeln auf.

 

Er strich mir ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht und stand dann auf.

“Ich versuche noch einmal mit Toriel zu reden. Bleib du lieber hier oben.“, rat er mir ruhig und ging dann.

Ich legte mich hin und starrte an die Decke. Hoffentlich war nichts Schlimmes passiert, als es vorhin so laut gekracht hatte. Müde schloss ich meine Augen und seufzte. Das einzige was ich jetzt machen konnte war Asriel zurückholen und dass so schnell wie möglich, damit er mir…uns allen helfen konnte.

 

Ich schlug meine Augen wieder auf und stand auf. Wenn ich jetzt einschlief, dann würde ich heute Nacht nicht schlafen und wären morgen nur wieder genauso fertig wie heute. Mein Blick wandte sich zu meinem Schreibtisch, welcher wieder komplett sauber war. Mom musste das Monster Blut wegbekommen haben. Ich nahm meine Hausaufgaben raus, und begann die zu machen. Eigentlich müsste ich auch mal etwas essen, da ich die Pausen in der Schule dazu genutzt habe, um ein wenig zu dösen, doch irgendwie hatte ich einfach keinen Hunger.

 

Die Aufgaben die wir aufhatten waren wirklich nicht sehr schwer, doch  trotzdem hatte ich meine Probleme. Ich war wirklich nicht die beste in der Schule, doch hatte auch keine Zeit für Nachhilfe, also musste ich zusehen, wie ich alleine klar kam. Normalerweise wäre ich jetzt noch in der Botschaft und würde Dad dort helfen. Ob ich dort noch hingehen sollte? Aber ich glaube eher, dass Dad mich sofort nach Hause schicken würde, wenn ich da jetzt aufkreuze.

Ob er eine Ahnung hat, warum Mom sich so komisch verhält? Das etwas falsch ist, hat er ja anscheinen mitbekommen, doch wusste er wirklich was los war? Konnte er Chara spüren, do wie ich?

…

Vermutlich nicht…

 

_._

 

Obwohl ich mich dagegen entschieden hatte, nach der Schule zu schlafen, lag ich nachts schlaflos in meinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Chara hatte Mom wirklich im Griff, spielte sie gegen mich aus, das hatte ich den Rest des Tages zu spüren bekommen, da sie mich anders behandelte, wie eine Verbrecherin. Wahrscheinlich glaubte sie immer noch, dass ich etwas mit dem Tod dieses Monsters zu tun hätte. Doch trotz allem konnte ich ihr nicht böse sein, denn es war ja nicht sie, es war Chara, der sie manipulierte.

Dieser wollte meine Seele, doch was würde er damit machen? Er hatte keinen Körper, der war doch schon lange verrottet, immerhin war es schon Jahrzehnte her, dass er gestorben war. Außerdem passte Flowey auf, dass alles was von seinem Körper noch übrig war an seinem Platz blieb…aber was wenn…

 

Das gelbe Blütenblatt…Flowey! Er hatte doch Flowey nichts getan, oder? Aber das hier war Chara, jener Mensch, welcher sich selbst das Leben genommen hat, nur um Kontrolle über Asriel zu bekommen, um die Menschheit aus zu löschen!

Sofort sprang ich aus meinem Bett hoch und sah aus dem Fenster. Es regnete, ja stürmte wieder. Hatte Chara wirklich irgendwas mit Flowey gemacht, um an die Reste von seinem Körper ran zu kommen? Hastig zog ich mein Untergrund Outfit, wie ich es getauft hatte, an. Ein knielanges, langärmliges, blaues Kleid mit zwei rosa-lila Streifen und eine braune Strumpfhose. Dazu passende Schuhe hatte ich auch, braune Halbstiefeletten mit geringem Absatz.

 

Als ich mich umgezogen hatte sah ich in meinen Spiegel, um meine Haare wenigstens ein wenig ordentlich zu bekommen. Mein Zimmer wurde von einem Blitz erhellt und ich sah Chara, der mir im Spiegel süß entgegenlächelte.

 

_“Du bist schon längst du spät“_

 

Ich hörte ihn dies sagen, doch schüttelte nur den Kopf und stürmte aus meinem Zimmer nach unten. Dort schnappte ich mir eine Jacke und zog meine Schuhe an. Eine Nachricht für Mom ließ ich nicht da, da sie ich dann nur zurückholen würde. Ich verließ das Haus und setzte die Kaputze von der Jacke auf, die aber nicht viel half, da der Wind sie jedes Mal wieder von meinem Kopf wehte, doch ich störte mich nicht daran. So schnell ich konnte rannte ich zum Mt. Ebott, doch da war schon ein ganze Stück Fußweg.

 

Das letzte Mal war ich vor vier Tagen da, damals war noch alles gut gewesen. Natürlich hätte ich Flowey auch einfach schon vor Jahren einfach ausbuddeln und in einem Topf mit hochnehmen können, doch das wollte er nicht und dies akzeptierte ich. Ich würde ihn zu nichts zwingen, denn das war einfach nicht meine Art. Der Wind peitschte mir ins Gesicht und ich konnte vor Regentropfen kaum was sehen. Der Himmel war komplett schwarz, sodass man allgemein schon nicht viel erkennen konnte. Es schien kein Strom da zu sein, denn die Laternen waren alle samt aus, was sie sonst nie waren.

Auf den Straßen sah ich noch einige Monster so wie Menschen herumlaufen, welche mich alle nicht beachteten. Das war mir nur Recht so, denn ich hatte keine Zeit, ich musste nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung war.

 

Als ich am Weg hoch, auf den Gipfel vom Mt. Ebott ankam, war ich komplett außer Atem, doch ich durfte jetzt nicht aushören. Obwohl meine Lungen brannten und meine Beine nachgeben wollten, sprintete ich hinauf, bis an die Spitze. Dort sah ich dann jedoch etwas, was dort noch nie zuvor gewesen war. Wachen…Polizisten… Sie patrouillierten dort oben. Es waren zwei oder drei, doch das war unüblich.

Einer schien mich zu bemerken, wie ich dort stand, unschlüssig, was ich jetzt machen sollte. Er kam auf mich zu und ich bemerkte seinen leeren Blick. Es war als hätte er keinerlei Leben mehr in sich. Mit lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter, als er mich direkt ansah.

 

“Was machst du hier Mädchen! Geh zurück nach Hause, der Berg ist gesperrt. Dort unten versteckt sich der Mörder, dieses armen Monsters.“, sagte er monoton.

Der Mörder? Er konnte unmöglich Chara meinen, aber es wusste doch auch niemand, dass überhaupt noch jemand da unten war. Oder hatte Dad doch so eine Ahnung gehabt und weiß, dass Chara noch da unten ist. Sofort schüttelte ich leicht den Kopf. Nein, Dad würde niemals so etwas mit Menschen machen. Diese Männer waren manipuliert worden und sowas würde Dad nie machen.

 

Ich lächelte den Mann an, in Hoffnung, dass es klappen würde.

“Bitte, ich möchte nur ein wenig hier oben bleiben.“, bat ich lieb.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ich würde ihm nicht wehtun, doch ich musste vorbei. Ich setzte ein erschrockenes Gesicht auf und zeigte auf die Öffnung des Berges.

“Dort! Da kommt jemand raus!“, rief ich.

Die Wachen sahen sofort dorthin, auch der Mann vor mir. Während er abgelenkt war, rannte ich an ihm vorbei, was mir einen schmerzenden Protest meine Beine brachte, und lief den Weg runter, der in den Untergrund führte. Die Männer schrien mir hinterher und ich hörte ihre Schritte hinter mir.

 

Jedoch war ich gerade die Hälfte des Weges runter, als ich bemerkte, dass die restliche Hälfte weg war. Einfach verschwunden. Ich würde springen müssen, um weiter zu kommen, doch das wäre Wahnsinn.

 

**_“Frisk…du kannst das…“_ **

 

Leise hörte ich seine Stimme tief in meinem Kopf und blieb stehen. Ich nickte mit selbst zu und ging einen Schritt zurück. Dann rannte ich los und sprang.

 

Der Regen, dessen ruhige Geräusche in meine Ohren drangen und mich an die Wasserfälle erinnerten… Die warme Luft, welche gegen meinen Oberkörper prallte und mich an die Hitze Hotlands erinnerte und der kalte Wind, welcher von hinter mir runter wehte und Bilder Snowinds vor meinem inneren Auge erscheinen ließ… Die Gewissheit das ich dies hier durchstehen würde…mit Asriel an meiner Seite…

All dies erfüllte mich mit **Entschlossenheit!**


End file.
